Sneakers & Jacket with Bandeau
by SignoraMorte
Summary: About an hour from Daten City, is another city with another set of Angels with the same mission. Join them in their zany adventures for Heavens, comics, candy bars and more!


Sneakers & Jacket with Bandeau

Episode 1: Pigs and Needles

* * *

><p>An hour's drive from Daten city, was another one neighboring it.<p>

The city of Minaville.

It was one-third the size, but it has about quadruple the population of ghosts, to the point that some of them have decided to live as if they have never left their earthly vessels.

Not quite a number of people take a new residence in this city, but two girls, about the age of 18, have recently moved in.

There's seemingly nothing quite spectacular about the two sisters. They didn't look like they were of wealthy descent nor were they exceptionally beautiful.

The only thing that would make one's head turn to their general direction is the fact that they were living in a convent.

But they were not nuns.

They were Angels.

Tomboy Angels.

Sneakers was the older twin and she had short brown hair, with a fringe that always draped her right eye, which was green. She always wore an orange, short-sleeved hoodie jacket with an orange star in a white circle and underneath that, a gray, long-sleeved turtleneck shirt with a skull on it. She preferred her olive green cargo pants, where she would stash chocolate bars, sticks of gum, permanent markers, slingshots and other prank or novelty items in the pockets. She was never without her namesake, each named Norris and Taylor. She was loud, rude and irresponsible most of the time. She was Ignorant. Sometimes, her choice of words tend to hurt others and she would not notice nor apologize willingly.

Jacket on the other hand, was more reserved and more responsible. She has brown eyes and dark, shoulder-length hair, save for her blue side bangs. She always wore her favorite jacket, which was black with two blue circles on the side. These circles indicated hidden pockets. She calls her namesake Flugel, for it is light and easy to wear. Underneath that, she wore a dark purple checkered shirt, dark blue jeans and white training shoes. Her one weakness is Wrath. If anyone has wronged her, regardless of the intensity, she plans a way to get back at that person. Despite her aggressive tendencies, she has more regard for authority than her sister.

This particular day, however, was on the last week of summer and the Twins have been living in the city for about a month. They weren't particularly happy when they were called by a Principality on their misbehavior and sent to Earth as punishment. A head nun called Bandeau was notified about this and prepared to take the Angels in. However, she did not expect their unladylike demeanor and she especially did not appreciate it.

The Twins were in their blue sports convertible, Topless, and Jacket was driving it as she usually does. They were zipping past the many resorts lined up on Minaville's crystal shores. Despite all the city pollution, the forests and beaches of Minaville were spotless and well-cared for. Swimsuit-clad men and women of all types were enjoying themselves to various types of beach activities. The setting sun casted a crimson glow on everything below it.

"So, what do you think of this place? I don't think it's too bad. A skate park, sidewalks, graffiti everywhere, and soda vending machines, great peeps I can hang out with," Sneakers mused. Her pale, zipper-pet snake Aglet was wound around her neck and resting and the wind rustled her hair. Her fringe was left untouched as it was held down by styling gel. Jacket's blue fringes were like warning flags as they flapped around.

Jacket rolled her eyes as she drove. "Well if you don't count all the crimes and pollution, yeah it is pretty dandy."

"Psh." Sneakers was now deeply buried into one of their many comic books. This particular comic was about underwear heroes named Girdle and Boxer. "I hate how that fat bitch makes us do boring churchy stuff. I ain't interested in studying the life and times of Archangel Uriel. Besides, there's barely enough info on Dikipedia on that! I'd rather hang out, be one of the boys and mess around."

Jacket stared at her for a moment and paid attention to the road again. "Huh. I don't like her that much, but I sure don't mind the reading material," Jacket mentioned. There were jaywalkers every 10 minutes(all of which she cursed, honked and yelled at), disgusting unkempt men who urinated on walls or posts(which Sneakers all took photos of to blackmail on Faithbook) and roadkill which no one bothered to pick up and dispose of.

Not long, the Revolution sisters have reached the convent. It was located behind the city's cathedral and in front of the cemetery, which was on a hill. They parked the car at the garage and then knocked on the convent door. A hefty nun opened the door and glared at them with icy gray eyes.

"You're late," Bandeau crossed her arms. She had a thick French accent.

"Aw, cut us some slack, Sis. We were only ONE minute late," Sneakers said, grabbing her sister's left wrist to show the Reverend Mother the time. The digital watch read "5:01PM". The nun glanced momentarily at the watch as stray locks of her copper blonde hair showed from underneath her habit.

"I've told you before, I am a Reverend Mother, not a Sister. Second, I do not tolerate tardiness. I said, be here by 5 sharp and I meant it!" she bellowed. The girls had to shield themselves from stray spit. "Now hurry up and get dressed. Mass starts in an hour." The nun hastily turned away and left to tend to her duties.

Jacket made a face at her sister.

"I told you one hour of pelting spitballs at passing old ladies was a waste of time!" she scowled as she slapped her sister across the head.


End file.
